


Guitar Man

by Marmidotte



Series: Princes Everywhere [6]
Category: Grimm (TV), Lewis (TV)
Genre: Guitar, Moving, Multi, biography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmidotte/pseuds/Marmidotte
Summary: Finally moving together...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I discovered via Whately's bio that he is a more than decent guitar (rock) player...

They are on the last items to move to their newly acquired mansion, after their promotions and the confession by Lewis that he is rich. A house in the city center means they can live together, the three of them, have a porter, invite friends (and family) and have a training room. There is no swimming pool, but a cosy enclosed garden, and the public pool is close by.

They packed Robbie's first, then Laura's, and last but not least James. Each time, they kept the fragile or valuable things for the last trip. In James case, it means a few antiquities, a few manuscripts, two paintings and above all, his Gibson. They are having a drink, now that the friends who helped are gone. Gurdip is at the new place, setting up computers, phone, secure lines and alarms. He refused payment and said it was his housewarming present.

Laura is arguing something with James, who according to the smile that threatens to break on his face, is winding her up. Robbie sighs in contentment. He had not realised before how much Laura and James love each other, but having both of them in his life feels like having your cake and eating it. Smiling, he delicately takes James' guitar, strums a few chords and begins a very good rendition of Smoke on The Water.

Laura looks at him with shinny eyes, but James is completely gobsmacked. Mouth open, eyes wide, he almost let his drink fall to the ground, and sets it with a loud clank on the table. Robbie calmly finishes his song, and lord he has the voice for it, and James takes the opportunity to compose himself. His voice is still weak and breathy when he looks at Robbie and says "did a bit of guitar, aye, sir?" And Robbie and Laura have to laugh at the deadpan tone, the echo of James' "bit of rowing" and the twinkles in his eyes.


End file.
